


The moment of weakness

by MaryBarrens



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e13 Everybody Hates Hitler, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean vypadal smutně, skoro zranitelně, a Aaron se mírně zamračil a krátce zaváhal, než udělal krok k němu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moment of weakness

Aaron byl obyčejný chlápek. Školu – teda střední – vystudoval, protože podváděl u zkoušek, vysokou nedokončil, protože měl trochu divoké období, jako mnoho jiných lidí, které znal, a i jinak si celkem v klidu žil životem naprosto průměrného člověka, dokud mu dědeček neodkázal golema, všude okolo se neobjevili zatracení nacisti a on nepotkal bratry Winchesterovy. Ne že by na nich tedy bylo něco špatného, kromě toho, co bylo očividné, jako že vykopávali hroby a pálili mrtvá těla a pak si nad tím táborákem nahřívali ruce, kromě toho, že jeho golem zřejmě nebyl první nadpřirozená bytost, kterou potkali, protože všichni ti vzkříšení nacisti je prakticky nerozhodili. 

Winchesterovi byli pravděpodobně psychopati, nebo se tak aspoň čas od času chovali, a on si nebyl jistý, jak moc pohodlně se cítí zavřený v jedné místnosti s Deanem, úplně sám, protože Sam se někam ztratil s tím, že donese kávu. 

(I když podle všeho, co Aaron věděl, Sam mohl jít klidně někoho zamordovat.) 

Trochu zvláštní bylo, že se cítil mnohem víc nejistý teď, když byl s Deanem sám, než když tam s ním byli oba bratři (takže větší přesila), což tak nějak odporovalo logice. Ale bylo to tak a nebyl to jen strach, protože právě teď, otočený k oknu, s pohledem obráceným kamsi dovnitř a s rameny nachýlenými dopředu, nevypadal Dean nijak nebezpečně. Spíš smutně, jako by ten sebejistý Dean zmizel ve chvíli, kdy se za jeho bratrem zavřely dveře. 

Když nad tím Aaron přemýšlel, Dean opravdu vypadal smutně, skoro zranitelně, a Aaron se mírně zamračil a krátce zaváhal, než si řekl, že kdyby se mu Dean snad pokusil ublížit, jeho golem by ho pravděpodobně dokázal zastavit, tedy za předpokladu, že by se postavil na jeho stranu, samozřejmě, a udělal krok k němu. 

„Deane?“ oslovil ho tlumeně. „Jsi v pořádku?“ 

Dean sebou trhnul a otočil se k němu, ale jeho oči byly trochu nepřítomné, když se na něj podíval. Jako by se díval spíše skrze něj, zamyšlený, soustředěný na něco jiného. „Jasně,“ prohlásil a pokrčil rameny. „Nic mi není.“ 

Aaron se nedůvěřivě zamračil. Dean nevypadal jako člověk, kterému nic není. Spíš jen nechtěl mluvit o tom, co mu je, a Aaron si na okamžik říkal, že by mu možná měl dát pokoj, předstírat, že mu to věří a jít si zase sednout, jenže… Dean byl dobrý chlap, i když možná trochu psychopat. 

„Určitě?“ zeptal se. „Myslím – vypadáš trochu… zaraženě.“ 

Dean se na něj konečně podíval, _opravdu_ podíval, a jeho oči byly temné a nekonečné a plné _věcí_ , a Aaron si nebyl jistý, jestli chce vědět jakých. „Proč jsi to udělal?“ zeptal se a vypadal upřímně zmateně a nechápavě a jako by měl _strach_.

Aaron zamrkal. „Proč jsem udělal co?“ 

Dean trhnul hlavou. „V tom baru. Proč jsi předstíral, že se mě snažíš sbalit?“ 

Aaron předstíral, že si nevšiml, jak slabý je jeho hlas, a pokrčil rameny, úmyslně klidně, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo. „Potřeboval jsem tě setřást a tohle bylo první, co mě napadlo. A objektivně vzato vůbec nevypadáš špatně,“ prohlásil a pokusil se usmát, ale nebyl si jistý, jak se mu to povedlo. Jak skutečně to vypadalo. 

Dean uhnul pohledem. 

Aaron unaveně vydechl. „Poslyš, nechtěl jsem se tě tím dotknout.“ 

Dean trhnul rameny a upřeně se na něj zadíval. „Nejsem gay,“ prohlásil pevně. 

Aaron se zamračil. To snad nemohl myslet vážně! Kdy jedinkrát naznačil, že si myslí, že je Dean gay? Chtěl mu něco odseknout, ale pak se na Deana zadíval pozorněji. „Neřekl jsem, že jsi,“ řekl pomalu a naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu, jak rychle uvažoval. 

Ale Dean už ho možná ani neposlouchal, tvář zkřivenou emocemi a oči znovu nepřítomné a nešťastné. „Vždycky mě zajímaly jenom ženy,“ oznámil, spíše jako by pro sebe. „S Lisou jsem žil celý rok, _nemůžu_ být gay!“ 

„Deane –“

„Nemůžu…“ Dean se odmlčel a kousnul se do rtu, dech zrychlený. 

Aaron udělal dva kroky k němu – musel přitom zaklonit hlavu, aby mu viděl do tváře, protože Dean byl proti němu zatraceně vysoký – a položil mu dlaň na rameno. Dean mu opětoval pohled, oči temné, a Aarona napadlo, že ho od sebe odstrčí, nebo mu možná dá pěstí a řekne mu, aby na něj už nikdy nesahal, ale Dean nic takového neudělal, místo toho se pod jeho dotykem uvolnil a dlouze vydechl. 

„Nechápu, jak bych mohl…“ Dean na něj zíral, jako by ho prosil o radu. O velice soukromou radu, protože z toho, co si Aaron dokázal poskládat dohromady, měl Dean zájem o nějakého muže, pravděpodobně poprvé v životě, a byl z toho vyděšený a v podstatě uprostřed něčeho jako krize osobnosti, a Aaron se nedokázal ubránit myšlence na to, kdo sakra Deana vychovával. 

„Není to tak jednoduché, Deane, jako být gay nebo hetero,“ řekl mu tiše. Dean dál uhýbal pohledem, ale poslouchal každé slovo a jeho rameno se pod Aaronovou dlaní opět napjalo. „Můžeš si celý život myslet, že jsi hetero, a pak skončit s mužem, nebo naopak. Jsou lidé, kteří mají rádi muže i ženy, nebo takoví, které sex nezajímá vůbec, nebo lidé, kteří za celý svůj život nepřijdou na to, co vlastně jsou.“ 

Aaron se odmlčel, jemně Deanovi přejel palcem po rameni a musel se kousnout do rtu, protože by ho nikdy ani ve snu nenapadlo, že tady bude stát s Deanem Winchesterem, který vypadal tak jistě a sebevědomě, když pálil tělo pitomého nacisty, a bude mu dělat přednášku na téma _sexuální identita_.

„Takže ty…“

Aaron pokrčil rameny. „Mám rád obojí, i když mě víc přitahují ženy,“ oznámil upřímně. Pak se mírně usmál. „Ale poprvé, když jsem měl sex… Bylo mi sedmnáct a on byl můj nejlepší přítel.“ 

Dean zkřivil obličej, ale ne znechucením, spíš to vypadalo jako bolest. „Já…“ zamumlal. Uhnul zpod jeho dlaně, udělal krok od něj a otočil se k oknu, paže založené na hrudi, aby nebylo vidět, jak se mu třesou prsty. 

„Jak se jmenuje?“ zeptal se Aaron jemně a nepřibližoval se k němu. 

Dean se zachvěl a přidušeně, nevesele se zasmál. Aaron měl pocit, že v tom smíchu slyší slzy, ale když se k němu Dean otočil a znovu promluvil, nevypadal, jako by plakal, a zněl jen rozechvěle a unaveně a zlomeně a jako by rezignovaně. Jako by se vzdal. „Castiel,“ řekl tiše. „Jmenuje se Castiel.“ Sklopil hlavu, a když si teď založil paže na prsou, vypadal jako člověk, který zoufale potřebuje obejmout, ale nemá nikoho, kdo by to pro něj udělal. 

Aaron by to udělal, objal by ho, kdyby se nebál, že se mu Dean vysmekne a uteče a všechno to v sobě zase pohřbí, pod nekonečné vrstvy alkoholu a krve a flanelu a zbraní. Místo toho pomalu přikývl. „Castiel,“ zopakoval po něm opatrně a znovu přikývl. To jméno znělo zvláštně a trochu starobyle. Biblicky. 

Dean se zachvěl a uhnul pohledem. Trhaně přikývl. 

Aaron se smutně pousmál. Dean se na něj odmítal podívat, celé tělo napjaté. Prsty se mu chvěly, ale on tam stál a odevzdaně čekal, s tak provinilým výrazem, že se Aaron pár vteřin nezmohl na slovo. _Kdo_ proboha Deana vychovával, že si myslel, že za něco takového bude potrestaný? 

„Jaký je?“ zeptal se tiše. 

Dean se na něj podíval, v očích něco mezi překvapením a vděkem, a vydechl. Ramena mu klesla a on najednou vypadal unaveně. „Je…“ Zaváhal a krátce ho přejel pohledem, jako by se snažil odhadnout jeho reakci. „Je anděl.“ 

Aaron se zmateně zamračil. „Co –“

„Myslím jako opravdový anděl,“ upřesnil Dean a potřásl hlavou. Tlumeně si odfrkl. Prsty se mu stočily do dlaní a Aaron měl podezření, že si zarývá nehty do kůže. „Křídla, svatozář… všechny tyhle věci.“ 

Aaron na něj ohromeně zíral. Anděl? Opravdový anděl? Jak bylo něco takového vůbec možné? Měl skoro chuť se rozesmát. Ano, děda vždycky mluvil o tom, že ve světě je toho mnohem víc, než jen lidé, ale kdo by tomu věřil? Aaron rozhodně ne, aspoň ne do té doby, než se objevil golem. Takže golem, ano. Zombie nacisti, dobře, když to muselo být. Ale andělé? 

„Vytáhl mě z pekla,“ zamumlal Dean nepřítomně, a ani se na něj nepodíval, výraz nepřítomný, obrácený dovnitř. Jako by úplně zapomněl na to, že tam Aaron je, a mluvil spíš sám k sobě. „Vzbouřil se svojí rodině a pak přede mnou utekl, aby mě chránil. Vždycky jenom –“ Odmlčel se uprostřed věty. 

„Miluješ ho,“ zašeptal Aaron a nepřestával na něj zírat. 

Dean pevně sevřel rty, nehty zaryté v dlaních, ale neodporoval, vlastně neřekl ani slovo, jen na něj hleděl, oči hluboké a bolestně zelené, jako by říkal _zastav to_ a _ať to přestane_ a _jak z toho, sakra,_ ven _?_. Pak mu klesla ramena a on ten intenzivní pohled přerušil a sklopil oči. „Ano,“ vydechl tak tiše, že si Aaron nebyl jistý, jestli se mu to jen nezdálo. 

Pomalu přikývl, pusu pootevřenou, a nevěděl, co říct, protože _Dean byl zamilovaný do anděla, opravdu ho_ miloval, _a na světě byli skuteční andělé a Dean –_

Dveře pokoje se tlumeně otevřely, jak se vrátil Sam, a Aaron zavřel pusu, i když se chtěl na cosi zeptat (a čert ví, jestli měl sám tušení na co). 

Dean zatěkal pohledem mezi ním a svým bratrem, který stál ve dveřích, v ruce tác se třemi kelímky s kávou, a v obličeji němou otázku, když se na ně dva díval; a jeho výraz se změnil stejně rychle, jako když se stiskne vypínač, a on byl najednou zase klidný a vyrovnaný a chladný, tvář uzavřenou a beze stopy po emocích, jako když beze slova vykopával hrob nacistovi, a Aaron polkl. 


End file.
